intellectualdisorganizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Code Incident
The Crystal Code incident is a peak event in the KORIGANZA storyline in the Act J arch. Abridged synopsis Jermaine administers to an early-stage scientific program in development ran by Dr. Saccharum and reacts extremely out of the norm for a drug trial experiment; he has acute delirium before his brain falls into a five-day coma with a profound 'crystal code'; near deaths, seizure clusters, severe illness and physical symptoms, only reversed through borderline cryogenisation, immunosuppression and probiotic nourishment. The day he wakes, he cannot have any memory due to voluntary memory hijacking to prevent death from an acute kundalini coma episode. Half of the symptoms were induced by a chromosomic micromutation and the other half from possible cheating or lacing before the trial, and a database parsing error. Sample of the redaction ―At the last drop of a medically induced high, a fangy vocalization sheeshes 0.5 steps to your sweaty forehead and licks the failed drug trial out of your glands. "Correction:", a finger points to the door as you, the trialee, regains your senses. "This is not acid-compatible. Domestic? Wild? We cannot be sure. Your reaction cannot guarantee if we are to release this scaley odor. Pwad. The predictions are so inconsistent I accuse you of... a sneaky non-organic lacing of your blood as to prepare yourself to a killer date, statistically. Trumper." His snickery fault-guilt had changed to a mistrustful gentleman beyond a ppm of time. "I did get cleared, doctor!" "Plightful. The humidity is killing you, you have been in a coma for five nights, your adrenals wore out, pyrrolines accumulated in your muscles and bone marrow, your kidneys had to be on dialysis and your bladder has passed NO urine, your muscles went solid stiff four times, and we are all dried to excalibur but your own fish-odored brain and skin in a status of indeterminate stasis. Very out of the usual prognosis of an excavader! Only a short amount of accomplishment is necessary to revolve around Venus. Heartrate was that of a panicked rare meat. My aura cure was an extreme urgency and your symptoms were numbed by decreasing the unit cubicule temperature to -2 Fahrenheit and immunocompromise your system in a sterile environment with probiotic saline IV. I am thankful that you were not retractable. Your brain could have tricked itself into a non-specific withdrawal reaction and more neurologically, damaging, a prolongated delirium or an acute kundalini coma episode! Data-blind is not a proper way to write off this scientific debauchery." "Or we time travelled and you are doing a farce to me", you pitch in as a mild attempt to disclose HIS laced-knowledge debauchery. Look again. An usual symptom is how awake, confused and sensitive you are. There's an eye-corner hint of your memory you forgot the password of. It is a very dark room and you feel in high pain. Your legs are very numb. There is an IV with a saline solution clumped in your nose, your left eye is partially blind, and a brown rash zebring you. "You did have some blood stroke and compression damaging your eye, I was daring to just let it pass, there was little amount of supply at a near-death phase and I expected it to resolve itself before you wake", convoluted the never-tired old ravenid. "I don't even remember anything, shut up!"; emptiness poured out of your sore eyes. "That is the reason you are informed. Parsing error in the database could have been plausible when configurating the parameters of the trial. Just today, I discovered you have a chromosome micro-mutation that could have foiled half of my curative procedures and has risked you to death. You became fragile from this mutation. Your name is Jermaine, you are twenty-four and you are now in the repository Sic-U. Ten days ago, you were administered to volunteer in a trial experiment but I foresee yourself gathering the memories once I restore them in you. The partial amnesia was voluntary". Another action-filled "Cedar Sinai Controversies" day. "My name is Dr. Saccharum. Complimentary to know you're here. Therapeutic emergency first, patent later"―